


How Do You Solve A Problem Like Wade?

by cortexikid



Series: The Many Musings of Wade Wilson [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompts both standalone one-shots and interconnected to "Say Anything...Except That."</p><p>Prompt: Why they're both awake at 1am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Solve A Problem Like Wade?

**Prompt: Why they're both awake at 1am**

 

“I’d be a kangaroo.”

Peter winced, trying to ignore the sudden sound coming from the other side of the bed.

“But not just ANY kangaroo. But like…Skippy or some shit. Or…what’s the one that kinda looks like Frank from Donnie Darko and Wilfred had a baby? The weird British one. The boxer?”

Silence.

“Peter?”

…

“Peter what’s the one that–”

“MATILDA!” the irate brunet yelled, sitting bolt upright in the bed, ignoring the chill as the sheet slipped down his body.

“No, that’s the movie where the skinny kid goes all Carrie and the fat kid eats cake.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, jaw clenching tightly.

“Wade. It’s one o’clock in the morning. Go. To. Sleep.”

“But I don’t wanna!” came the petulant reply, worthy of any tantrum-throwing toddler.

“If you shut up right now about what goddamn animagus you’d be,” Peter began, sliding back down the bed and lightly brushing his fingertips tantalisingly across the merc’s chest, “then I’ll do that thing you always ask me to do to you, first thing in the morning.”

He felt the older man’s entire body tense.

“F-For serious?” he asked, his voice beyond hopeful.

“For serious,” Peter promised with a nod of his head.

Chapped lips excitedly crashed into his as the merc leapt onto him, peppering him with kisses.

“You got a deal, baby boy!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So these are just some very short snippets of Spideypool conversations and scenes from prompts I've received. Some are connected to my fic ["Say Anything...Except That"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3096005/chapters/6706820) and some aren't. Also posted on Tumblr. If you'd like me to fill a prompt, find me over there at [octoberobserver](http://octoberobserver.tumblr.com).


End file.
